Dear Miss Hermione,
by Vampess
Summary: 'You're not all that you seem to be. You possess quialities of both a witch and a muggle. You're a half-blood. My half-blooded daughter. It's time for you to come home to us, to me. It is imperative that you do so, Miss Hermione. I am waiting for you. -Mrs Maria Zabini' This fic is about Hermione realising she's a Zabini, but is she really? Will she accept it? Hurt/drama/fam/rom
1. Chapter 1

**I am back, new story, not an original idea but I just had to do it in my own way because other people were doing it** _ **wrong**_ **so I had to do it right. Obviously Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, no-one can write as beautifully or wonderfully as her (except for – she is amazing.) r &r please and, more importantly, enjoy! (I will upload another chapter as soon as possible)**

The blood that flowed through my veins was a chilled stream. It was not entirely the "mud" that the stupid, stuck-up purebloods liked to describe it, it was only _half_ that way. In the life of my story I've just found out that I'm a half-blood. And my fucking mother is _Mrs Zabini_ , of all people! Son of a fucking bitch… the only possible positive of this new situation of mine is that Malfoy can no longer gloat about how his blood is magical and mine is not.

Gone was the insecurity of not being a real part of the Wizarding world. But… what if this letter was some sick joke? To get me all excited about being something other than the know-it-all-muggle-born? But the supposed signature of Mrs Zabini looks so real and did not look feigned in any way. I looked at the mirror and I realised that I _definitely_ don't look anything like them, I bloody well hope that there isn't a glamour charm that's been placed on me.

I liked the way I was, mentally, physically and spiritually. I was at peace with myself, breezing through classes at school, I was doing lots of reading and having the best experiences of my life, like when Viktor Krum asked me to be his Yule Ball date. But that wasn't the biggest highlight of my life. The biggest highlight of my life was that I was Hermione Granger, the muggleborn who helped Harry Potter year after year in defeating one of the most evil, dark wizards in all of Wizarding history. He was my best friend, and I prided myself on that fact because I became friends with him when he saved my life, so I, in turn, saved his. He was more like a brother than a best friend, which would make Ron take the title of my best friend. I looked away from the mirror and looked down at my crossed legs, dragging the cast-aside blanket towards me to hug it. What if they wouldn't accept me when I tell them that I'm a Zabini? What if Ron gets all hot-headed and this ruins our friendship? What about Harry? Is he going to push me away too?

Without even realising it, I had tears slowly running down my hot cheeks. I flusteredly wiped the away and got off of my bed and set the letter on fire with the vanilla candle flickering softly in front of my mirror. I then walked to the bathroom and put the letter in the sink, I wasn't going to accept this. Just because she was my biological mother, it meant nothing to me. Where was she when I was being bullied? Where was she when I got petrified? Where was she when I got jinxed by Malfoy? Where was she through all of my hardships? I furiously wiped my new tears away, I needed to get out of the house. I poured water over the burnt paper and decided to deal with the rubbish later, I walked over to my room and grabbed my purse. I picked up my purse and grabbed the three books I had recently been reading, thankful for charming it to be extended last year. "Divination and the Flaws in it Logic", "The difference between Arithmancy and Mathematics" and "The Secret River".

With a huff I marched out of the house, pausing to open the door as my parents had called out to me, asking where I was going. I creased my eyebrows, the rest of my body left immobile as I thought quickly to figure out how to handle this situation. But I was too mad to think properly, so I ended up saying "I'm going to find out who my real parents are, be back by 9 tonight."

Then I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I longed for the day I could finally use magic outside of Hogwarts, just another year and a bit. With it being the 27th of August, it was time to deal with this before the 6th year began, I was already walking to the bus stop and I had noticed a change in the weather. Clouds tumbled above in grey waves and the precipitation began. I fiddled through my purse behind a tree and reached for my purple umbrella while looking about to make sure no-one was seeing my left arm disappear into a tiny bag. After fiddling past my jacket, I reached the umbrella and pulled it out, opening it before the rain drenched more of my clothes and continued my path to the bus stop.

By the time I got there I was shivering and wished I could help myself with the use of my wand… but rules are rules. I patiently waited for the bus, sighing gratefully when it arrived 20 minutes later. Once I was inside I greeted the driver and made my way to the back of the bus where I would have the needed privacy to pull a book out to read. The bus was about to start moving but it stopped suddenly, making me instantly curious and I stood up to see what was going on at the front of the bus, seeing a strange woman apologising. I couldn't hear them talking but I assumed that there was a fuss over the fare. Instead of wasting more time on this useless issue, I went back to reading, sitting and delving into the pages.

"Is anyone using this seat?" A sophisticated voice implored. I looked up and saw that woman, pointing to the seat next to me. My eyes wide and mouth open in shock I tried to bring myself to disprove her statement.

"Would you mind if I used I then?"

"Not at all." I said, with as much politeness as I could muster.

" _The Secret River_? Might I suggest _When Hitler Stole Pink Rabbit_ as your next read? It's another contextual novel you might enjoy." I was struggling to figure out why this woman wanted to sit next to me at the back of the bus when I was trying to read, I turned to face her.

"Thank you for the recommendation, but I have a very long list of books to get through." I looked at her face, her eyes has a sceptical aspect about them as though they had seen many things and were constantly seeing flaws in everyday things or perhaps people. I also noticed that she was completely dry, although had no umbrella.

"How come the rain didn't drench you?" I asked, trying to not sound snobbish.

"Well, I might show you if you depart with me, I find these muggle modes of transport quite uncomfortable." Once again my eyes widened in shock at this woman. She handed me a piece of parchment, written on it with careful writing that I recognised was " _Mrs Maria Zabini_ ".

This made me uncomfortable. This would mean that she was _stalking_ me. I shuffled away from her and looked down at my book, deep in thought. _Why would she bother with me now after all these years? If I'm finally happy with myself as I am then she shouldn't have the right to take that away from me whether she's my mother or not._

"I have somewhere to be." I said and closed my book, making my way to the front of the bus, pressing a button on the way and held the book tightly in my right hand whilst my left gave me balance with the help of a nearby pole. I refused to cry. I refused to accept this new life. I didn't care if it would have advantages. I was happy with the life I was living.

The bus slowed down and I felt a little more relived at the fact there was less rain, I grabbed my umbrella from the in-built basket I left it in. I prepared to open it with my left hand and thanked the driver.

Where was I? Damn. I looked around and saw a street sign. 'Beginning Pde'. Unfamiliar. The rain pelted onto my umbrella, making me scared of it breaking and leaving me defenceless to the elements.

"Need help?" A now annoying voice asked.

"I'm quite alright, Mrs Zabini."

"Nonsense. You're flustered and you're going to get sick, let me help."

I only considered the offer because I was out of options. I didn't want to break any magical laws by apparition while underage but I didn't want to accept her help.

"Fine. But I need to get to the ministry." I could hear her smirk in her small chuckle, I felt my stomach flip and I could feel bile building up in my throat as I spun through space, my head thrown about. Somehow I kept my grip on my book but my umbrella was lost.

The spinning stopped and I could have puked if I had eaten anything. "Would you mind giving me a little warning before making me lose my possessions!" I raised my voice at her. I shoved my book into my purse and looked at where she took me. My anger dissipated as I noticed all the priceless objects, royal-like interior. I was inside a manor. The Zabini manor, probably. I put my hand on my stomach in attempt to settle it. I knew my face was one of discomfort and I didn't care, this woman had no right to apparate me without my permission.

"I'm sorry Hermione, we both know I shouldn't have done that."

I scoffed, straightening my posture with my arms crossed and turned so I wasn't facing her.

"But there's no need to be childish. Or you could be a child and warm up to your mother."

"That makes no sense, Mrs Zabini." She laughed, genuinely it seemed. My eyes narrowed, I was becoming more and more intrigued and annoyed at her.

"So how on earth do I know you're my mother? And how do you?"

"For starters, you act very much like me."

"Bullshit." I heard her shuffle about, her heels clicking on the marble floor. The noise got progressively louder slightly and I was expecting a hex for using foul language infront of her, being the snobby pureblooded bitch she is.

A warm body was pressed up against me, arms wrapped tightly around my crossed ones. "Shhh.. there's no need to use such language, my dear. I know that you've grown up with a close friendship with two boys and two muggles to raise you as their own. I'm sorry you had to live that life. You can live with me now, with us. Do you know Blaise?" She was stroking my hair and I didn't realise I was crying until she had pulled back to wipe my tears with her thumbs whilst caressing my face.

After a minute of me not moving, she hugged me again. She kissed the top of my head and I became aware that she wasn't very tall, but taller than me. I sighed and hugged her back; it was nice to have some comfort with all my emotions rapidly changing and thoughts racing around.

"You can accept this new life, your real life, Hermione." Her voice echoed in my ears now as she whispered it to me over and over until I stopped crying.

;


	2. Chapter 2

In this bed, I felt very comfortable. It was as though I was sleeping on warm, fluffy clouds. This wasn't my bed. I sat up abruptly and checked my surroundings. The cloudy bed was a 4-poster bed with a silver theme, much like the rest of the room. It seemed I was still at the manor – the Zabini manor. My eyebrows creased together as I wondered why I didn't remember much of what happened yesterday apart from being apparated here and the hugs.

A scowl formed on my face and I looked around for my purse.

"Is miss Hermione missing something? Freddy has been asked to help the miss if she needs help!" A house elf's voice sounded. Out of shock I turned around and the slight anger I had boiling in me raised in intensity and I was fuming.

"Can you please take me to Mrs Zabini, Freddy?" I asked as politely as I could, but failing to hide my anger while the elf cowered a little.

"Yes miss- Freddy has been ordered to help." He grabbed my hand and we popped out of the room and into a dining room where the godamn woman was sipping some tea while reading the _Daily Prophet_. My anger erupted as I began yelling at her.

"What the hell makes you think you can treat me like this even if you are my biological mother! You're a foul woman to think you can just swoop in like some sort of saviour just to make yourself seem like a fucking goddess in your opinion! I am my own person and I wish you never contacted me, you're going to take me back to my home, with my purse and a new umbrella, right. Now." My fists were tightly clenched, much like my teeth and I was sure my hair looked like a big brown bush. I was a little more relieved from the anger at being able to yell it out. But when I heard an unfamiliar chuckle from the other side of the table, I was caught off guard. I spun around to see Blaise Zabini from school. Even though he never bothered me, I glared at him, I hated all these purebloods that thought they were above everyone else.

I looked back at the woman and she had put down the newspaper and the cup of tea. She looked like she was about to cry. My anger faded and I felt concerned. I never make people _cry_.

"I-I'm sorry-I just don't know how to handle this situation; it's all very confusing and hard to adjust to. I wish none of this ever happened." I began to turn away and find the house elf to see if he might help me leave but he wasn't anywhere. I turned back, Blaise was no longer in the room, Maria was sitting there, weeping. I almost sighed but I didn't want to make her feel worse.

"Are you okay…Maria?" At this she seemed to try and bring herself to stop crying as she wiped her face carefully and stood up to walk towards me. Her voice was croaky when she talked.

"I just wish you would let me be your mother now, Hermione." My forehead wrinkled as my eyebrows moved upwards. _How can she expect that? I'm almost an adult, its too late for her to take that role from my mum – Mrs Granger._

"Who's my father then?" My anger returned, but then I could see a hint of panic in her features and she began to weep again. Out of impulse I hugged her and asked her no to cry and out of the corner of my eye I saw Freddy.

"Freddy can you please grab some tissues?" He popped away and popped back with a blue box of tissues. I took it and put it on the table, removing myself from Maria and grabbed a tissue to hand to her.

"Thank you, dear." She said softly and brokenly. She blew her nose loudly, something I would have never thought she would do in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry, Hermione. I was a very stupid woman when I was younger." Having made mistakes myself, I found myself sympathising for her. She hugged me again and I wasn't sure whether I liked it, loved it or hated it. And, again, she was stroking my hair, making me close my eyes instinctively.

After a few long moments she let me go after hearing my stomach growl.

"Are you hungry? I can fetch a house elf to make you fresh breakfast." She caressed my face with a tender affection. But I refused to have the elves be used as servants.

"Maria, I'm capable of cooking something for myself, you needn't make a hou-"

"Of course, dear. I've heard about how passionate you are about the treatment of the elves, we're the kind of people who don't treat them roughly, there's an unusual respectful relationship between Blaise, myself and the house elves. Other purebloods are rough and rude to them, I refuse to live like that. Just because they're not people doesn't mean they don't have feelings." I could have believed every word she said, but I was confident it was all for show.

"How do you know so much about me?" She smiled at me, as though pleased that I asked.

"Blaise has a very close friendship to another boy in Slytherin, they've been good friends for most of their lives and I tend to overhear things, when I heard that Draco," a scowl formed on my face at the mention of _his_ name, "was second to a muggle-born at school, it was most curious. So I investigated into you and found out that you _were_ Hermione."

"But… why now? Why not as soon as you found out?" It annoyed me greatly that she wouldn't do that, but then again, that could be a good thing to grow up the way I did.

She was nodding her head, eyes closed in agreement. "Indeed, I should have. I wish I did, but I don't think you would have turned out as beautifully as you have, Hermione." She smiled a proud smile at me and hugged me again. I thought I would be sick of her hugs by now, but I wasn't.

"Which way is the kitchen, Maria?" I implored, my stomach was very unsettled.

"It's this way," Mrs Zabini stated and we walked through a door near where she was eating beforehand and we followed through a cosy corridor and into another room, obviously the kitchen. It was filled with kitchenware along one wall to the right, a bench through the middle, a stove and an oven on the other side and stored ingredients stored at the wall furthered from me. I grabbed some sliced sourdough bread and started to poach two eggs. I could feel Maria's eyes on me and it didn't bother me whilst I saw it as an opportunity to show her I'm capable without her.

It took me several more minutes to finish up eating, then I realised that since I had egg, I would need to fix up my breath.

"Mrs Zabini? Do you know what happened to my purse? I can't remember anything from yesterday after we arrived." I thought I almost heard her start to laugh maliciously but it would have been in my head because she didn't seem even slightly evil right now.

"I thought Freddy had left it on the bedside table in your room." I hoped she didn't imply that she wanted that room to be my bedroom other than for last night, never to be used again.

"Okay, where is that?" Now she did laugh, but it was a friendly one. I stared at her, trying to figure out why it would be funny, until I realised that I had stormed into the dining room after being apparated there by Freddy and then I found myself laughing too. I felt at ease with her. Maybe I could give her a chance, but Mrs Granger will always be the woman who raised me.

Maria started walking whilst holding my hand and dragged me back through the door and we manoeuvred through a couple of corridors to get back to the silver and room. And, upon a second glance, it was present on the stable beside the bed I slept in. I felt a little foolish, but this was all too much to take in.

"Did you want to go to the ministry?" Maria asked me, on top of all of these things. It angered me again, I would've forgotten.

"I need to brush my teeth, first, Mrs Zabini."

She waved her wand and I felt a cold sensation through my mouth. And then I smiled at her, but not willingly.

"Shall we?" She was very eager.

"We shall." I said, trying to sound as cautious as I was feeling, preventing her from being able to catch onto that. I thought about all the things this woman has done to me in the past, why would she let me be happy with myself and then take that away from me? I was comfortable with who I was, she had no right to take that away. I tried not to grunt in frustration and instead followed her to the floo fireplace.

"I've organised with the Department of Children for a discrete appointment, so we will floo directly there." She grabbed some powder from a bowl sitting on a table and stepped into the flames. I wish she were being burnt. "Office of Legitimacy." She said it flawlessly and enunciated each syllable with such grace that left a sour taste in my mouth. I grabbed a moderate amount of powder and walked into the fire and threw it down as I repeated Maria.


End file.
